End of Heartache
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Well Its a song fic. Setojou. Two days to the end of thier senior year of HS. Whats happin? well read to fing out.


End of Heartache

Bleedingchaos: hey yawl. I really wanted to write this story cuz I was thinking about school while listing to end of heartache while thinking about yugioh so I got inspired to write this lil one shot. R (for cursing) Seto/Jou. This has no lemon in it if you liked this story I will write a sequel w/ the yaoi goodness on with the fic. I do not own yugioh or Adema sadly.

It was the second to the last day of school. Especially for the Yu-Gi-Oh gang they were seniors this year. Everyone was together like they should be. Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik, Otogi/Honda, hell even Isis/serenity are together. Jou sighed sadly as he looked at Seto threw the corner of his eye.

'_Well Jou you messed up your chance with your secret love how do ya feel?' _ His mind asked him.

"Jou you ready for the show tonight?" Yugi asked

"Hum…Oh yeah I'm gonna sing my heart out. Don't worry." Jou replied in his over confidant voice.

'_Humm…the pup is doing a show tonight with the geek squad? This I gotta see.'_ Seto thought to him self with a smirk plastered on his face (a/n: we know he loves Jou)

LATER THAT NIGHT

The crowed went wild as Jou sang the last song. Jou looked down and spotted Seto in the front row. Jou smirked at Seto and he could have sworn he saw a light blush on his face.

"Now ladies and gentle man… We have a surprise for you. I have one more song for you to here." Said Jou as the crowed screamed and hollered for more.

"Kay guys End of Heartache." Jou said as he pointed to Seto and mouthed 'this one's for you.'

"Seek me, call me  
I'll be waiting

this distance, this dissolution  
I cling to memories while falling  
Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day  
waking the misery of being without you

Surrender, I give in  
another moment is another eternity

(Seek me) for comfort, (Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart."

Seto looked at Jou with wide eyes. '_Does he care for me like I do him?' _ Seto asked himself.

"You know me, you know me all too well  
My only desire - to bridge our division

In sorrow I speak your name  
And my voice mirrors my torment

(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart

Am I breathing?  
My strength fails me  
Your picture, a bitter memory

For comfort, for solace  
(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart"

Jou looked down to the floor as the curtains closed as the crowed was cheering happily.

"I love you Seto" Jou said as he walked off stage.

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

Seto couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking of a blond puppy. The bell rang and Jou still wasn't there.

"There all my stuff is packed." Jou said to know one as he picked up his suit cases and called a cab 'man I'm Done an hour early its ok I can wait' said Jou as he sat in the cab.

"Now class settle down I know you're all excited because it's your last day. I don't have any work for you but I have the Last day grams from your friends" said the teacher handing them out. Seto Never got one so he wasn't expecting one. But one was placed on his desk. He looked at it questioningly and poked it.

"_its gonna explode I know it…that's naive just open the damn thing.'_ He thought to himself

He opened it and read what it said. "_Hiya Kaiba bet your wonderin what the Fucks going on huh. Well Sense I'm gonna be on a train Leavin town in an hour anyways…I love you. I Loved you sense the first time I laid eyes on you…I couldn't tell you though but I wanted to tell you now. I'm sorry for being such an ass. I hope you can forgive me…Even though you might throw this in the fire and forget about this I just want you to know that what ever happened that I will always be your puppy and I will always consider you my master… cya Have a nice life. Jou"_

Seto looked at the note in disbelief. He stood and left the class room.

Jou ran out of the cab. "Damn traffic" Jou said as he ran onto the last cart. There was no one on there but a man that he couldn't see because they had a paper in front of him. Jou sat down and looked back as the city got further and further away. Jou sighed as he looked out the window. "Bye guys sorry I didn't tell ya I was Leavin. I'll call you when I get there…even though I don't know where is…" Jou sighed again. "Bye Seto" said Jou in a whisper.

The man behind the paper finally spoke up. "Man I knew I should of bought you that leash for your birthday mutt." Said the familiar cold voice.

Jou jumped at the voice and turned his head from the window to face Seto's smirking face. "Ka-Kaiba." Stammered out Jou in surprise

"That was a beautiful song you sang last night pup. "Said Seto patting the seat next to him. Jou sat down next to him.

"Why were you going to leave Jou?" Seto asked

"Well I…I" Jou stuttered out

"Afraid of rejection right…So you would rather leave me with a broke heart." Seto said.

"Wait a minute leave you with…" Seto silenced Jou with a soft tender kiss.

"That answer your question pup?" Seto asked.

"Yes master it does." Jou said happily.

"Wait Seto I have no where to go I sold my house." Jou said sadly.

"Don't worry about that your going to live with me…After all I don't want you to runaway again." said Seto smirking.

LATER

They arrived at the Kaiba mansion.

Jou took in the surroundings

"Welcome Home Jou." Seto said wrapping his arms around Jou's waist.

"Thanks it's good to be home." Jou said as he turned in Seto's embrace and kissed him passionately.

**END**

Bleedingchaos: Well I hope you guys like it. If I get at least 5 good review I will write a sequel to this with the lemon called **mended heart. **Hope you enjoyed. No flames. Bye Bye for now -.


End file.
